Where I belong
by OceanSizeLove
Summary: Bella is in sweet relationship with Jacob, but when the bad guy Paul appears she starts to doubt whether Jacob is the one she wants to be with. Paul's dirty mind is about to rip her innocence out of Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

„Aww...That is so sweet! When's the wedding?"

Startled, we both turned around to see Sam's gang members, Paul and Jared, behind us, smirking and not hiding the fact that they just had eavesdropped our conversation. It was Paul, who had the biggest mouth of them all, who spoke.

„Get lost." Jake growled at them and squeezed my hand. He was angry. He had just given me a little heart shaped chocolate box for our one year anniversary and had told me how much he loved me and how I made him feel when we were suddenly interrupted.

„Fuck you, little shit." Paul said with a smirk on his face and took a step closer to us, trying to intimidate Jake and me.

Jake got up and was already ready to give in into the fight for which Paul was definitely looking for, but I got up and held onto his arm.

„Jake, let's go. Just ignore them. " I pleaded and tugged at his arm.

Sam's gang. They were the guys who always looked for trouble and somehow very often they found us and bullied me and Jake. And Paul was the worst. Jared and Sam usually laughed about Paul's comments about us, but they never were this worse. Sometimes Jared would say something too but Sam just chuckled and was enjoying our misery while smoking his smoke. Paul was playing with Jacob's nerves and was waiting for him to finally break and to try to punch him in the face at his another rude comment. But I was always there and managed to calm Jake down and drag him away from Paul.

As always, Jacob listened to me and took my hand in his, ready to leave them behind as we usually did.

I glared at them both before turning away, my eyes lingering a moment on Paul's. He licked his lips in a nasty way and winked at me.

„See you. " He whispered at me and smirked.

I quickly turned away as I felt my blush creeping up my neck as it always did when my eyes met Paul's. He always did something intimidating when I looked at him and I don't know why I even looked at him every time I met him, because I knew he would do something like that when our eyes met. Still, I disliked him and his friends, who spent their free time bullying us. Actually, I don't think I could ever like them.

„I'm sorry Bella. We should have stayed home. I had a bad feeling they would find their way to us again. " Jake sighed and looked at me sadly.

„It's okay. Don't feel bad, Jake, it's not your fault. " I squeezed his hand lightly and gave him a small smile which he returned.

„We can still drive to the beach if you wish." He suggested with a hope in his voice, still thinking it was his fault Sam's gang found their way to us.

To be honest, I wasn't in the mood to continue our anniversary date thanks to Paul, but I agreed just to make Jake feel better.

„Hey, Bells! How was your day? " Charlie greeted me as soon I walked into the kitchen to join him.

„It was fine. " I said with a sigh and was sure that that was what gave it away.

Charlie put down his magazine and looked at me concerned. „You met them again, didn't you? " He knew about mine and Jake's situation with Sam's gang but I always told Charlie that it was nothing big and they were just joking around and thankfuly he believed me. I didn't want Charlie to be involved in my problems so I lied to him because I knew if I told him the truth he would make things worse.

_Damn you Jacob for telling my dad about them!_ I thought and found myself getting a little angry at him because of him I had to lie to my father and almost every day had this stupid talk with him.

I nodded my head not looking into his eyes and took a pizza slice from the table.

„No need to make dinner then? " I pointed to the pizza on the table and succesfully changed the subject.

„Guess I was just too impatient. And so was my stomach. " He smiled a little and returned to his magazine.

I quickly ate another pizza slice and made my way upstairs to avoid any other talking with Charlie. Since my mother had left us Charlie was trying hard to do things that mother should do, which included awkward and completely unnecesssary conversations about me when we were alone together.

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I got out of my clothes and underwear and stepped into the shower under the hot water. As always, while being in shower, I thought about my day and few moments later found myself thinking about Paul, about the way he had looked at me. Although he always did things like that, today seemed different. He had this predator look while he looked at me. I have seen in movies how guys look at girls when they want them and I felt like Paul had looked at me like that.

No. That couldn't be true. He hated me and Jacob.

He would only lick his lips while looking at me to make Jake angry. But Jake never saw him doing it. Maybe that was his way of trying to make me mad.

If so, it didn't work. I always found myself blushing and having a weird feeling in my belly when Paul looked at me like that. I actually felt that I liked the attention Paul gave me but I could never admit it out loud. I had a great dislike towards him when he spoiled mine and Jake's day.

_I can't like Paul. I shouldn't even think about him. He's not worth thinking about. It's just a waste of time_. I tried hard to force those thoughts on myself but just found more moments with Paul flooding into my mind.

Getting angry with myself I turned on the cold water and almost screamed as the cold water poured down on me.

I quickly got out of the shower and dried myself before putting my pajamas on and heading to my bedroom.

As usual, I was ready to call Jake but couldn't find my phone. I went into the bathroom, but it wasn't there. Going downstairs and searching for it everywhere I still couldn't find my phone so I decided to call Jake with my home phone. Maybe I left it in his car but after Jake confirmed that my phone was not there I gave up and went back to my bedroom.

After a while I remembered that I had a purse with me today and the last time I had a hold onto it was when Paul and Jared made their appearance.

„Oh no..." I moaned and suddenly remembered what Paul had whispered just when I turned away. _See you,_ he had told me and I bet he saw that I had left my purse.

„Oh no..."

* * *

_Please let me know if you like the beginning of this story by leaving a review. Reviews usually do inspire to continue writing :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Hey, I've been calling you but you didn't answer." Were the first words Jacob spoke after I got out of my house and walked towards him. He gave me the usual warm hug and a small kiss on the lips.

"It's because I lost it." I sighed and took his hand in mine as we walked to his car.

"But you had it yesterday! Are you sure you didn't lost it somewhere at home? Have you checked your pockets? "

"It was in my purse, which I have lost too by the way. I left it on the bench after we walked away from Sam's gang. " There was a moment of silence and I already knew what Jacob was thinking. I knew he was putting things together in his mind and that now he knew where my belongings were now.

"Jake… It's not a big deal…"

"No, it is a big deal, Bella! Those idiots are taking it too far, I'm done with it. We're going to find them." Jake said as we got in the car to make our way to La Push.

"Not if they find us first." I murmured, knowing how true those words were.

"Jake. This is pointless. " I was still trying to convince him that we were not going to find Sam's gang after an hour of riding around La Push. This whole thing with my lost phone made Jacob more worried than me and I thought that maybe it had nothing to do with the phone. Maybe he had got some kind of confidence boost through the night after what happened yesterday and now he had in mind that he was worthy enough to face Paul to stop his bullying.

"No it's not." He answered stubbornly as we drove down the beach third time today.

"Let me out." I had had enough of his childish behavior about this whole thing and one more hour with him would be us arguing.

"Don't you need your phone back? And what about those things in your purse? Don't you need them anymore? " He spat, glancing at me. He was annoyed as if I was the one acting like a child and that just made me more angry.

"No, I don't need them! And if I don't need them, can we please stop looking for them? " I looked at him exasperatedly but it seemed like he wasn't even listening to me. He kept looking on the road not giving any signs that he had heard me.

"Stop the car, Jacob."

No answer.

"Stop the car!" I yelled at him and he stopped the car. I got out not looking at him and walked back to the beach. I tried to hold back tears as I heard him driving away but I couldn't stop them as I felt bad about what had just happened. We got into a fight because of something stupid but I felt like it was so much more. Jacob didn't care about getting my things back. He wanted to meet Sam and others for other reasons. And since they had something that wasn't theirs and belonged to me, I'm sure Jake thought that was a great opportunity to find them himself.

After sitting at the beach for a while I had calmed down and was ready to find Jake and apologize him for my behavior. After all, it wasn't his fault that I had lost my phone. I was the one who left it and I was just too focused on leaving Sam's gang faster after something between them and Jake could happen that I forgot about my purse lying on the bench.

I walked around La Push hoping to see Jake's car appear around the corner but it could be nowhere to be seen. Maybe Jacob had given up and was home but I didn't believe that. He wouldn't leave me alone in La Push, knowing I had no other way to get home and that I hadn't phone to call Charlie to come after me. I just hoped that he hadn't found Sam's gang, because he could be lying somewhere beaten by them.

As I arrived at the place where I had lost my phone I sighed in relief as I saw Jacob's car and himself sitting on the same bench I left my purse at.

But what if nobody took my purse and it was there, lying on the bench untouched? Surely we both would feel stupid and just laugh about it, but as I walked towards him I knew my purse hadn't been lying there all the time.

Jacob's lip was bleeding and he had a big bruise on his left cheek.

He didn't show any signs that he saw me coming but I did sat next to him silently and wrapped my arms around his neck and hid my face in his shirt.

"I'm sorry." I murmured in his shirt and sighed as I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes and finally I moved away from him to see how bad he had been hurt. His lip was still bleeding, but he swept the blood away with his wrist. His bruise on the cheek surely had been made by someone's fist because it seemed to have gotten bigger before I sat next to him. Looking at him made me feel even worse because it was my fault he got punched in the face.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him as I took his hand in two of mine.

He was avoiding my eyes as if ashamed of something but after a nod he said: "I'm fine."

"I'll bring you home." He said and we both got up.

Until we arrived at my home none of us did bring up the subject about my purse. We didn't talk at all, both of us deep in our thoughts. I did wonder if he got my purse or he got punched in the face for nothing, but I felt it would be too improper to ask.

He stopped the car but I didn't get out. I was waiting for him to say something, anything, to make sure things were going to be right between us, but he kept silent.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything okay between us?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Silence.

Finally he turned towards me and looked at me. It looked like he was struggling so I moved my face towards his until my lips touched his softly. We kissed for a moment after we broke apart and smiled at each other. Everything was okay between us now.

As he walked me towards the door he gave me my purse about which I had forgotten. I was surprised at first that he had actually got it and the words of how he got it were already on my tongue, but I stopped there and thanked him. After an awkward silence we kissed each other goodnight and I made way into the house.

I went up to my room quickly not ready to face Charlie today because after today I felt both emotionally and physically exhausted.

As I went into my room and closed the door behind me I decided to see if all my stuff was still in my bag.

First thing I searched for was my phone which I found. I sighed in relief only few seconds later realizing it wasn't mine.

* * *

_I'm sorry there's no Paul, but I promise there will be definetely more of him in the next chapter!_

_Please review and leave suggestions if you have any! :)_


End file.
